


Control

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cup tops and dice holds on for life and limb, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: Cuphead takes the reins one night, and Dice finds he enjoys the ride.





	Control

He gives him his usual grin, the one he gives before he would slam Cup to the mattress and slam his cock home, watching him contort and squirm with pleasure. At least,that is what he would be doing if he hadn't just been ordered to keep his hands on the headboard and away from Cuphead altogether. He can't help but chuckle at the command, but he stops as Cup frowns, settling just above his cock and reaching down to flip open the buttons on his shirt.

"Do you think I'm joking, Dice?"

"I think in a few minutes my hands are gonna be on you regardless of whether you ordered me or not."

Cup flicks his shirt to the side carelessly, his eyes are avoiding Dice now, "If you touch me, I'll stop what I'm doing and we can wait till you can follow directions."

He chuckles again, this is part of it, he doesn't mind Dice being defiant but he knows not to push it too far. Cup eyes him, and Dice can see something in his eyes that makes him just a tad worried. Fear? Sadness? Has he taken it too far? Cup leans forward, grabs something just behind his head and suddenly his vision is gone. It feels like wool, and perhaps it's just Cup's discarded sweater, either way he can't see. He lets out a curious noise as he feels Cup settle back.

"Don't look at me like that, like you're in control. Its my turn, Dice."

 _Thats_ what was bothering him. He nods, "Yessir."

Cup makes no comment, just slides back to unbutton his pants and pull them down so slowly that Dice is sure that he could feel every individual thread in the stitching. Cool air, he tilts his head to the side and tries to squint to see if he could catch a glimpse of him. Nothing. He knows Cup is still there, plotting, but the last thing he expects is a very warm puff of air just next to the head of his cock, teasing and light. He jumps.

"Cup?"

"Just saying hello."

He can hear the sheets rustling and a squirt of something he assumes is lube, and then Cup is slowly and carefully circling his entrance. He's gentle, slow, and a bit on the shy side as he does it. He stretches him open slowly, one finger, then two, gently rocking them in and out until Dice is subtly squirming and huffing. He takes his time, every now and again breathing a huffy sigh so close to his cock that he trembles, biting his lower lip hard enough to make it flush. 

"Cuphead, please~", he grits his teeth and considers tossing the makeshift blindfold to the side, if only to get some idea of whats going on. Cup blows a sinfully long line of air up his cock and teasingly flicks his tongue over the slit as his fingers flutter along his prostate. He wants to  _scream_. Cup chuckles at his trembling and slowly removes his fingers, making King groan at the sudden emptiness. He shifts above him, pushing his legs gently so he gets the idea of where he's going, and grins when he lets out a needy groan and spreads his legs. He adores seeing Dice this way, needy and hot and wanting him. He leans into him slowly, and gently presses into him. The sigh of relief Dice lets out is music to his ears as he slowly leans closer to him. "C'mere, Di-Di."

He leans forward and Cup catches him in a heated kiss, rocking his hips forward to wring the slightest gasp from him. "I love having you like this.", he grins, his hands slipping down his sides to his hips, "I'm going to move now, Dice." A nod, and he shifts himself a little closer, leaning so his head is right along the 3 pips on his left. He starts slowly, his hips providing a slow dragging rhythm that lulls Dice into silence, the only sound he makes is that of his shaky breaths. Cup grins, pausing, before picking up speed just enough to get Dice's attention first, and then slamming into him. 

"Cup!-"

He doesn't reply, rocking his hips a little faster before he sticks his tongue out and licks one of the pips on his side. The noise that results from Dice makes him grin like a Cheshire, it's that good.

"I didn't forget how sensitive these were.", he blows air across one and Dice shudders, "Now, if I got the notion to... just." He nips his teeth along one, and then suckles on the slight ledge around it, and Dice  _whimpers._

Dice, in his own right, holds up well. His hands don't leave the headboard, the blindfold stays on, and he sings. His deep voice flowing like honey over sighs and yelps and swears and prayers. He arcs into Cup's touch and begs for more. 

"Cup! Gonna! I'm... ah, GONNA!"

Cup releases his hold on his hips and reaches up, yanking the blindfold away and meeting King's green eyes with his dark, lustful ones. He jumps at suddenly being restored to sight, and then can barely focus on anything but seeing Cup as he starts slamming into him in a way that has him begging for more.

"DiICE!", there's that little catch in his voice that always happens right before he comes, and Dice is suddenly attentive, "Dice, play with yourself for me!"

His hands come down from the headboard, a dull ache in his forearms from gripping the board so tight. He glides thin fingers over his nipples, pinching and stroking before slipping one hand further, his index finger curling around the head of his cock to stroke the vein on the underside. He clenches around Cuphead, letting out a sinfully deep groan.

"Just like that, Dice, just like that.", Cup leans forward to catch him in a very sloppy kiss, "So beautiful."

He strokes himself faster, wanting release, flexing his muscles in an effort to keep Cup along with him. He knows he's close, his hands ministrations becoming jerky and uncoordinated as he teeters on the edge of ecstasy.

"Cup!"

"Come on, Dice.", he practically whispers it, " Lemme hear ya sing~"

Cup angles his hips and thrusts so deliciously slow, dragging his cock along Dice's prostate and that does it. He slams himself to the mattress and let's out a cry that's like honeyed music. His cock twitches as he comes, splattering their chests with his load.

Cup follows suit, his back taught as a bowstring as his last thrust and Dice's rhythmic spasms wring him dry. He watches him with the pride of a king, his orgasm making his vision blur just a tad. He'd love to stay this way forever: basking in bliss with Dice. 

He's slow pulling out, and Dice shakes at the feeling, his breaths shallow and quick. They lay side by side and gasp, Cup taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Holy shit."

"Ditto."


End file.
